The present disclosure relates to refrigeration units and, more particularly, to dual-compressor refrigeration units.
Refrigeration units may include dual compressors with each compressor designed to compress a respective refrigerant. The refrigerants may flow through respective condensers prior to flowing through an evaporator or chiller for chilling a common heat transfer fluid that may be water. The chilled water may then flow to any variety of locations that may be remote to cool any variety of components or environments. One example of such dual-compressor refrigeration units may be part of a heating and cooling system for high-rise buildings. Improvements in operating efficiency of such dual-compressor refrigeration units are desirable.